1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to controlling access to data, and more particularly to providing server control for access to client data on a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the last few years, work environments have changed from an office-centric model to an increasingly mobile model in which employees access enterprise data remotely though various channels from a wide range of devices. In addition to access from laptops that connect to enterprise networks through encrypted channels, such as virtual private networks (VPNs), employees are increasingly using other mobile devices, such as smartphones or tablet computers. Such mobile devices create a significant risk of data loss due to accidental loss or theft. Mobile phones are especially at risk, as they are usually carried throughout the day, even in situations where other mobile devices, like laptops, are not typically carried.
Current approaches for preventing data loss include passwords for device access, redaction of information, and encryption of information. However, there exists a tradeoff between security and usability. For example, a device lock may be activated on a mobile phone after 15 minutes of inactivity. While 15 minutes may be too frequent in some situations (e.g., home), 15 minutes may be too long in others (e.g., public bar) to effectively prevent the loss of sensitive information. None of the present approaches for preventing data loss sufficiently address both security and usability of a mobile device.